galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Space Train
this article has engineering mis matches if the tunnel diameter is just 10 m well assume the thickness of the walls of the cabins is around 10 cm so the maximum hight of the cabin in the middle (where there is the most space) is around 9.8 meter this make large union species such as Boloth (average hight 12 m) unable or extremely uncomfortable riding space train. which is by written info is impossible as there are few scenes describing a boloth exiting walking from a space train. Gnume (talk) 00:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Here is the answer why some Boloths can and some can't use the Space train. And you wrote the answer ..AVERAGE height..meaninf there are taller Boloths and shorter Boloths...female and male Boloths...Old and young...Big and fat ones and ...starving thin ones...And there are Boloth....if not seriously disabled that are able to crouch...The Boloth that do travel prefer a few hours crouching in a Space train over spending many days in a Spaceship Cargo Hold. So it isn't exactly impossible for a Boloth to travel by train...I added a chart to illustrate previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft still doesn't make sense that the maximum size is just 10 m and there was no research to increase it. at last in the main lines. Gnume (talk) 13:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay this will take a little longer. I Vanessa Ravencroft have studied Physics at the University of Heidelberg. I have written a thesis on Sonoluminicence in Plasma bubbles in High pressure environments.. I got a PhD for doing that..I am saying this only to illustrate that all myGC inventions are based on Physics....well granted some of it is based on rather obscure theories, but by definiton a Theory is way more than a "Guess" or a "hypothesis". Meaning : Quasi Space is indeed theoretically there .. I won't bore you with equations and such but the ISAH drive is indeed based on a Qantum slip drive proposed by a friend of mine many years ago. Instant communication is based on a phenomen of parity of certain particles and using them for instant communication regardless of distance is subject to current research.... Black Light tunnels (The idea is around for a while ) The basic idea of creating a medium in which light speed alternates from another medium.... Light speed has been slowed down to Walking speed inside frozen Beryllium...So researchers in the lab walk faster than light....(of course light is still the fastest thing around if a researcher could walk inside beryllium...and thys share the same environment) The other way around ..there is the Schwarzschild Rosenberg theorem and other ideas of light being able to travel faster than 300,000 km/sec in space of another condition. (Schwarz = Black thus Black Light....) Einstein equates e = mc2... and while m is a constant (in this universe) c is no longer seen as an absloute (Constant) but a variable... Every scientific / engineering and hypothetical tecnology described by me in GC is based on real theories, real math and real physics...Of course I am taking literary freedom in some cases and postulate conditions, materials and knowledge to be there in order to make my ships fly and my TKUs fire... Now to answer your question about the 10 meter limit.... Tiime space is a variable not a constant if you apply it to so called highe dimension math. 10 meters in our universe are defined by completly different parameters in another universe. It's like Wrap 10 in Star trek....theoretical possible ..never obtainable due to infinity restrictions... it's like the one condition that is indeed infinte (Numbers) .. The ten meter limit is the maximum diameter possible in the Schwartz Universe..(There it isn't 10 meters but N- light years..it is a condition of another Universe or in this case a sub condition of another Universe where Planck Universe conditions (I.e. X,y,z and t) are not definable in "human" terms.(length, depth, height...etc) I hinted on the 10 meter dillemma in several articles and mentions in the GC universe... It also adds to the story.. Meaning the Union is very advanced but still there are limitations that allow me to tell stories. VR well my knowledge is mainlly is machanical engineering so i cannot comment on that. Gnume (talk) 14:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No worries..you can ALWAYS comment and always ask..It was you who found the problem with the Sharon Siegel..took me three reads to find it..... I like your analytical mind. it is very good to find the problems here.. I just wanted you to know how I "invent" stuff for my Stories and why I sometimes object to really super tech...Or Uber characters.... If Space trains would have no size limits..why use freighters, why have space ships? Pirates would have no business.... A TL 12 society is ready to take the next step...no relation to us...no drama..all can be solved every question is answered... But closing this subject I say Thank you!!! You are doing a wonderful eagle eye job!!!! VR ah ok. btw. i was thinking trains should have max diameter between 15 m to 20 m. why ? because it would make trains usable by most union species except by truly humongous races like the Bellebees (use specialized space ships) , Camogi (do not travel) and Lyharms (special ships for long range travel or cybernetic isah pod implement) Gnume (talk) 15:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) In reading these comments I considered the classes of ships that might comfortable carry a Boloth. The only one specifically named was the USS Belo Horizonte- which is not canon yet- which had at least part of a deck customized for use by it's Boloth Captain. The USS Devastator and USS Dominator class ships could potentially transport Boloth in relative confort with a minor refit of one or more hangar areas. Knight Ranger (talk) 15:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) There are more Big and very big life forms in the Union and beyond I have mentioned or not yet introduced. The episode of the ISS Belo Horizionte was a "Gift" to Knight Ranger so he can introduce his big ship and make it Canon. Oh I perfectly understand you reasoning Gnume, and it does make sense...Really does.... Well the next transportation revolution in Union History are TransDim Tunnels (to be used in long range configurations) and these can be scaled to any size...including ships...(just need lots of energy)...(The TransDim tunnel technology is unique to the Union ..but is similar to the Gate technology many species have discovered. ( Harnessed Wormholes so to speak) So around 5600 Boloths of all sizes can travel to Andromeda and back....(and to other places)..No forseeable technology will allow the Camogi to travel (they are easily the most alien life form of all) but they can use virtual travel 16:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) The development and advancement in MatterTunnel tech is the main reason SII is no longer putting resources into Space train technology and hopes Matter tunnel Travel can be provided between all Union Planets perhaps not soon but in the not so distant future. 16:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC)